


Team Bonding

by RenDNox



Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Games, Kissing, M/M, Mario Kart, Sleepovers, Team Bonding, Truth or Dare, anecdotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenDNox/pseuds/RenDNox
Summary: Fukurodani has traditions. Unbreakable traditions.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji, Minor Konoha Akinori/Shirofuku Yukie, Minor Onaga Wataru/Anahori Shuuichi
Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856833
Kudos: 60
Collections: BokuAka Week





	Team Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> BokuAka Week 2020  
> Day 3: First (Date, kiss, etc)

Fukurodani had a tradition, team bonding sleep overs.They took turns being hosts. It was Konoha’s turn this time. It always ended up with something being broken or food burned, they were the Fukurodani volleyball team’s parent’s biggest fear. Especially Sarukui as he had butter fingers and dropped everything he grabbed.  
That night, Konoha’s parents saw the kids come into the living room and settle down, looked at each other, nodded and turned to them.

-Akinori, we’re going out and coming back tomorrow. I don’t want to see how you trash our house. Have fun -They turned and ran from the house.  
-Well, they lasted longer than I thought they would... -Konoha said, shrugging his shoulders at his teammates’ surprised gazes- They still haven’t gotten over last time, when Saru knocked over that expensive vase.

They spent the first two hours of the night playing mario kart. Damn, Wataru beat them all! Later they watched a bad movie that they all hated but no one dared to turn off.

-Okay! It’s officially midnight! -Shouted Komi’s voice- Time for grown up games! Truth or dare!  
-I go first! -Said Wataru- I’ll go with dare!  
-Give Shuichi a lap dance! -Was Washio’s reply. The other first year got pale as a ghost.  
-Damn, you are ruthless -Konoha remarked, making a sorry face to poor little Shuichi, he was trembling like a leaf.

Wataru did as he was asked and as he finished he apologised to Shiuchi for his senpai’s rough treatment and ruffled his hair. They went clockwise as they were sitting in a circle a few times until both truths and dares started becoming harsher. It was Bokuto’s turn now.

-Hmmm… I’ll go with truth and… Shuichi, you ask.  
-M-me!? -Shuichi gave a small jump out of surprise. Wataru softly patted Shuichi’s back to calm him down, they thought no one knew they were dating. So naive.  
-Ummm… How was your first kiss? -Bokuto’s eyes got larger at this, here came a story…  
-Training camp with the other schools, first year. Nekoma invited us to their room for some games. I ended up with Kuroo in 7 minutes in heaven. I guess they were out to torment the 1st years? But that made me realise I was bi, so no harm done I guess -Bokuto explained lively and with a big smile.  
-You’re going to traumatize Shuichi -Akaashi said glaring at Bokuto. He had taken Shuichi under his wing. The poor kid had the bad luck to have Bokuto, Konoha, Sarukui, Komi and Washio as his senpais.  
-Akaaaaaashi!!! That’s not fair!!! I’m the harmless one out of us!!! -Bokuto made a grand gesture of pointing out to the other 3rd years. He was right…  
-Okay! My turn! -Konoha said- I chose dare!  
-Call Yukie and ask her on a date -Komi said with a malicious grin on his face, earlier they had gotten Konoha to admit he liked her.  
-I HATE YOU! I’ll never trust you again!! -Konoha said, punching the libero who was reaching for the blond’s phone and searching for the manager’s number.  
-There. It’s ringing -Komi said as he put it on speaker.  
-Konoha?? Why are you calling? It’s… 1 am… -Came a groggy voice out of the speaker.  
-S-sorry to wake you… -Konoha now sounded embarrassed. All fight gone.  
-Don’t tell me you need help with homework, you could have called during the day… -Everyone looked at Konoha at that moment. Guess they didn’t know he called the manager to help him with homework, even Akaashi looked surprised.  
-Aah, n-no! That’s not it! Aammm… Yukie? Wou-would you... -He was whispering.  
-What is it?? Can’t hear you.  
-Would you go on a date with me? -The blonde was blushing so hard it made a contraste with his hair.  
-WHAT!? -Yukie sounded completely awake at this.  
-Ummm, sorry, you can say no… -Konoha was deflating, disappointment in his voice.  
-No! I mean, yes! I’d like to!  
-REALLY!? -Konoha was screeching.  
-Yeah, but I’m sleepy. Let’s talk tomorrow, okay?  
-Okay, have nice dreams.  
-You too -The click of the call ending sounded loud in the quiet room and for a second no one dared to break the silence, then… Fukurodani started howling.

They went a few more rounds during which Shuichi fell asleep on Wataru’s shoulder and he accommodated against the wall to fall into slumber too. With the first years out like a light the heavy game started; guilty pleasure confessions, 7 minutes in heaven (Washio and Sarukui), pocky games and more.

-I’ll go with dare now! -Bokuto’s turn again.  
-Kiss the most beautiful person in this room! -Konoha gave a cheeky grin. Bokuto didn’t even need to think about it and leaned to his right and captured Akaashi’s lips with his. They froze.

They all had a silent agreement not to torment Akaashi or make him do anything out of his comfort zone, no one wanted to see him having a panic attack like the first time he came to one of their sleep overs.  
Akaashi didn’t say anything, just covered his mouth with his hand, stood up and went out through the back door, to the garden.

-I fucked up… -Konoha was worried. He really appreciated Akaashi’s friendship.  
-Give him a minute and then go talk to him -Komi said softly giving Konoha a pat on his shoulder.  
-Yeah…  
-I didn’t really think when you dared me… -Bokuto sounded dejected- I don’t know if he’s going to be disgusted or something… I know no one cares I’m bi but to kiss him…  
-It’s going to be okay, no way he’ll get really mad at you -Sarukui said smiling softly at their captain- And if he does, it won’t last long. He knows you would never do anything to hurt him.

Konoha went to the kitchen and made a cup of tea for Akaashi. He slowly pushed the back door open and found the raven sitting on the porch with Fuyu (Konoha’s cat) perched on his lap, damn cat loved Akaashi more than his owner. He took a step forward and sat next to him, giving him the cup of tea.

-Sorry for back there… -Came Konoha’s apology.  
-It’s okay… It just… Took me by surprise… -Akaashi didn’t meet the other’s eyes as he took a sip of tea.  
-They don’t know about it right?  
-What? -Akaashi looked up at this.  
-That you’re gay… I figured, I’m not as dense as I look, you know?  
-Oh… So you know… -He said, sighing and going back to petting Fuyu as he purred.  
-And… I’ve seen the way you look at him… -Akaashi looked surprised and a bit scared.  
-Does he…?  
-I don’t think so. He IS pretty clueless, haha -Konoha couldn’t keep from laughing at the idea of Bokuto actually realising what was happening aside from volleyball- It’s going to be okay, don’t fret.  
-Sure…  
-You okay?  
-Yeah… You can go back if you want, I’ll stay here a bit longer.  
-You need space, I get it -The blond stood and went back inside.

The other 3rd years were waiting. And looked at the blonde with questioning expressions as he came in.

-He doesn’t hate me, or you Bokuto -Konoha announced- Now, Bokuto… Why him?  
-He IS the most beautiful person here? -Bokuto answered confused as he thought it was so obvious.  
-Can’t argue with that… -Komi said and the others nodded too.  
-Yeah, yeah. But why did you do it? Even when we all think the same way, the rest of us all have at least one working brain cell to stop us from kissing HIM.  
-I-I don’t know… He’s a great person! -Bokuto was getting flustered- He’s never once told me I’m stupid and will always stay practicing with me and he never complains about me being loud!  
-So you like him -Washio deadpanned.  
-I do? -God, Bokuto WAS clueless.  
-Man, you are always together. I’ve even heard other 2nd years complaining how he’s always with “that loud 3rd year” -Komi said rolling his eyes and making quote air fingers.  
-I already talked to him Bo, it’s your turn -Konoha told him in a matter of fact voice.

Bokuto takes a deep breath and stands up. It was time to face Akaashi, he was a bit scared. He had only seen him mad once and it wasn’t something he wanted to repeat.  
He tiptoed his way to the back door and pushed it lightly.

-Akaaaaaaashi? Can I come over? -Came Bokuto’s voice from the door. Akaashi stiffened and Fuyu ran inside, he didn’t really like how loud Bokuto was so he always escaped when he was around.  
-Yes, Bokuto-san.  
-I guess I owe you an apology? -The captain said softly as he sat down leaving a space between them, one that normally wasn’t there.  
-I’m not mad, just… Shocked?  
-Why would you be shocked? I mean, you ARE the most beautiful person in the whole team. Maybe the whole school -Akaashi was blushing now- Who wouldn’t want to kiss you?  
-Bokuto-san -Akaashi whispered- I-it was my first kiss…  
-OMG! I WAS YOUR FIRST KISS!? -And now Bokuto was shouting. Now everyone inside knew that was his first kiss… Great.  
-Yes, Bokuto-san, you were my first kiss…  
-I’m glad, somehow? -The raven was looking at him with a questioning face- I mean… I wouldn’t have wanted it to be with someone who didn’t care about you or something?  
-I… Thanks?  
-Ugh… It’s just that… Well… When Konoha came back inside he asked me why I’d kiss YOU of all people and I thought it was obviously because you are beautiful… But it’s not only that… You’re the only one who’s never been mean to me. Everyone thinks I’m stupid and annoying, and they can’t keep up with my energy. But you do, ‘Kaashi.  
-Bokuto-san, you’re not stupid and everyone likes you.  
-But that doesn’t mean they don’t get tired and sometimes say things they might not really mean. I think, apart from you, Kuroo’s the only one who can really stand me but we share a brain cell and go to different schools so he’s never really had to be besides me all the time.  
-Bokuto-san…  
-What I’m trying to say here is… I like you Akaashi, I think I’ve liked you for a long time and didn’t realise till now. And I AM glad I was your first kiss and I would love to be the second and third… But I don’t really know what you think, what you feel -The look in Bokuto’s eyes was apologetic… And hopeful?  
-Bokuto-san… -Akaashi’s voice was barely a whisper- I… I came to Fukurodani because of you. I had three schools in mind but I went to see one of your matches, you were subbed in. You were wonderful, you were glowing. That was the moment I realised I needed to be by your side. And when I got to really know you… I fell for you…  
-You did? -Akaashi nodded softly, not looking Bokuto in the eyes. He felt his captain moving closer and he shivered, it was cold outside- Come here, before you catch a cold or something -Bokuto enveloped him in his big warm arms and buried his face in the raven’s curls and murmured- Can I be your second kiss?  
-What? -Akaashi pulled away a little bit to look at the other’s golden eyes.  
-Not in front of everyone… Here, maybe?  
-Ummm… I’d like that -A soft smile formed in his lips as Bokuto closed the distance between them.

The kiss was soft and sweet. It was not the time or place to explore each other as the rest of the 3rd years were still waiting for them inside. They stayed embracing each other for a while longer, though. When they came inside, holding hands, they found Komi already asleep and the other two watching a Big Bang Theory episode. The new couple sat down to watch the show too.

When morning came they woke up to phone cameras going off. They had fallen asleep curled around each other and, naturally, were the last ones to wake up as they were the last to fall asleep. They acted pissed off at their teammates for taking pictures of them sleeping but Akaashi did text Konoha later to ask for one of the pictures to set as his phone’s home screen.

**Author's Note:**

> My little fluffy contribution for day 3!  
> Hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/RenMcNaughton)


End file.
